


Bless The Broken Road

by Narrylover93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gen, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narrylover93/pseuds/Narrylover93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall both are living a life that they don't want to live anymore. Harry's boyfriend Louis beats him everyday and Harry resolves to cutting himself to make the pain go away. Niall is tortured everyday at school and usually is beaten by the other kids. Niall also turns to cutting to make the pain go away. What happens when they both meet at a bridge where they decide to go to end their life?</p><p>Based on the song "Bless The Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bless The Broken Road

Chapter One

 

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago.  
Hoping to find true love along the broken road._

Niall was walking down the aisle as their song was playing. It was the happiest day of his life. He was finally marrying the one person in the world who actually cared for him, his knight in shining armor, the man he had called his own this past few years, the brunette curly haired boy known as Harry Styles.

_But I got lost a time or two,  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through._

Harry was standing at the altar, waiting for his true love to be at his side so they could be together forever at last. He couldn’t believe that this was actually happening to a boy like him. He never thought someone would actually care for him the way Niall Horan cared for him. This was the best day of his life and he couldn’t be any happier.

_I couldn’t see how every sign pointed straight to you._

It seemed like so long ago for the both of them when they met so many years ago. They hadn’t planned to meet anyone where they were going.

 _Every long lost dream led me to where you are_  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms

**FLASHBACK**

It was seven years ago, the day that they had first met. It was a cold and freezing December night, a week before Christmas. Harry was with his then current boyfriend Louis Tomlinson. They had been seeing each other for seven months. Harry didn’t want to admit it, but he was starting to fall out of love with him. Maybe it was the bruises all over his arms, back, pretty much everywhere. Maybe it was the scars that lined his wrists from which he would cut himself every night to relieve the pain that he was feeling. Harry just wasn’t in love with Louis like he used to be.

Louis came home that night in a rampage like he usually had been doing for the past month. It was then that the beatings first started. You see, Louis wasn’t always like this. In fact, he used to be the most sweetest and romantic person that Harry had met. It was this reason that Harry had fallen in love Louis.

Louis came bursting through the door in a drunken stupor like usually. He took one look at Harry and Harry could see the fury in his eyes. Harry knew that he would be beaten again tonight. Sure enough, Louis walked over to Harry and slapped him across the face.

“Why the fuck aren’t you in the kitchen making me something to eat!” Louis yelled at him.

He slapped him across the face again when Harry didn’t answer right away, leaving a red handprint on his cheek.

“I didn’t know when you would be home, I didn’t want your food to be cold when you got home baby,” Harry explained.

Louis looked at him. He was pondering for a moment, taking in Harry’s words.

He walked across the living room where Harry was sitting. He sat down and looked at Harry. He then punched Harry in the gut.

“You still should have made me something!” Louis yelled again.

Harry fell to the floor in pain clutching his stomach. It was the first time in a while that Louis had punched him. He must have had hard liquor tonight.

Louis got up and walked to their room, or rather his room because Harry didn’t want to sleep there anymore since the beatings began.

Harry got up and grabbed his coat and walked out the door, not bothering to say goodbye to Louis. He knew that Louis wouldn’t miss him. Not now, not ever.

 

 _This much I know is true_  
That God Blessed the Broken Road  
that led me straight to you.

Niall was now standing at the altar next to his beloved. He looked into those emerald green eyes and smiled his toothy Irish smile. He saw Harry smile, showing off his so cute dimples.

“We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to bond together this man and man in holy matrimony.” The preacher said.

Niall and Harry both looked at each other and smiled. Niall mouthed _I love you_ to Harry who responded the same thing.

“Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one’s self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you.” The preacher continued.

Niall will never forget the first day that he met Harry. It seemed like not so long ago.

**FLASHBACK**

Niall was the outcast at his school, the one that no one would talk to. He was beaten pretty much every day before and after school by some pathetic kids that hated him. He was called hurtful things like usually. Fag, gay boy, outcast, loser were just some of things that were said to him on a daily basis. You see, everyone knew that Niall was bisexual. It was something that no one was supposed to find out but they did. Niall and a boy from his class had been working on a project for school at his house. When they were finally done, the boys leaned in and kiss Niall, but quickly broke away and ran from his house. The next day at school, Niall was greeted with a punch to the gut from some kids from school. You see, the boy told everyone at school that Niall was the one that kissed _him_ and since Niall had virtually no standing in the school, they all believed the other boy.

Niall arrived home to his mother giving him a hug and asking how his day went. She was loving, but completely oblivious to the fact that her son was being bullied at school. Niall told her it was great then went upstairs to his room. He grabbed his secret box from a loose floorboard under his bed. He opened it and retrieved his razor. Niall had been cutting himself these past couple of months to relieve his pain. The scars lined all over his wrist. He grabbed a towel from his bathroom and held it under his wrist. He cut into his skin and the blood started to pour out and Niall felt so much better. He wrapped his towel around his wrist and was instantly flooded with the memories that he had been trying to forget.

Niall grabbed his coat and headed for the one place where he could finally be at piece, the town bridge on the outskirts of town. No one would miss him if he was gone. No one except his mother but he didn’t care, he just wanted to leave this world and finally have the peace that he deserved.

 

“At this time we will now ask the grooms would please exchange the rings.” The preacher continued.

“Harry, will you repeat after me?”

“I, Harry Styles.” Said the preacher

“I Harry Styles.” Harry repeated.

“Take you, Niall Horan to be my wedded husband.” The preacher stated.

“Take you, Niall Horan to be my wedded husband.” Harry repeated again.

“To have and to hold from this day forward.” The preacher continued.

“ To have and to hold from this day forward.” Harry repeated smiling.

“ For better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, till death do us part.” The preacher finished.

“For better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, till death do us part.” Harry finished. He placed the ring on Niall’s finger.

Niall did the same thing and placed the ring on Harry’s finger as well.

“By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and husband. Harry, you may now kiss Niall.” The preacher smiled.

Harry leaned in and kissed Niall with all the love that he could possibly give. People started cheering and throwing confetti at them.

 

**FLASHBACK**

Harry arrived at the bridge he had been walking to for the past forty-five minutes. His ears were red and his hands were freezing. He was just finally glad that he had made it here. He was glad that it was finally going to be all over.

Harry climbed over the cement barrier and was about to jump when a voice spoke out to him.

“Bad day too huh?” The blonde boy spoke to him.

Harry looked at the boy. He was cute in his own little way. He felt drawn to him for some reason, something that he had never had felt before.

“You have no idea,” Harry smiled back.

“Why don’t you climb back over and maybe we can talk about it, yeah?” The boy told him.

Harry smiled at the boy and decided to climb over the railing. He turned back around and climb over the cement barrier and walked over to the boy and greeted him.

“Hi, I’m Harry. Harry Styles.” Harry said.

“I’m Niall, Niall Horan.” The boy responded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 

Harry and Niall ran down the aisle as the confetti kept falling down on them. They smiled at each other and giggled their goofy giggles. This was the greatest day of both of their lives and they wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

They burst out of the church, arm in arm waving goodbye to everyone as they piled into the limo that would take them to their hotel, where they would stay for the night before they left for Costa Rica the next day for their honeymoon, a trip that both had dreamed about since they both met back during that dark and freezing December night.

 

**FLASHBACK**

Niall’s POV

Niall smiled at the curly haired emerald eyed boy looking at him. He was breathtaking. Never has Niall been drawn to someone as much as he was being drawn to Harry.

“How about we take a walk and talk?” Niall suggested.

Harry nodded and quickly followed after the blue-eyed blonde boy.

“So what brings you all the way out here Mr. Styles?” Niall questioned.

Harry looked at the boy and was finding it difficult to even begin where to start. He decided he might as well start from the beginning.

“I guess it all started seven months ago when I met Louis Tomlinson. He was the first boy I had ever fallen in love with and someone I knew that would be out of my league by I still persisted. He eventually noticed me and asked me out on a date. Was I going to say no? Of course not! I agreed and we went on our first date. He took me to the zoo and we had dinner afterwards. It was the best day of my life.” Harry started.

Niall listened to this boy and never once looked away or made it seem like he wasn’t paying any attention to him.

“What happened next?” Niall asked with a quizzical look.

“Things were going fine until about a month ago. We moved in together a few months before when things started to get serious. Anyways, we were out late one night and Louis had one too many drinks, so I had to drive him home. When we got home, he got a call from his boss saying that the company was going through budget cuts and he was going to have lay some people off. He told Louis that he no longer had a job. Well, Louis lost it and in his fit of rage, he slapped me across the face. He didn’t mean to, and apologized and said it would never happen again, but it did.” Harry continued, tears in his eyes.

Niall looked at the boy. He felt deeply sorry for him. He pulled the boy into a hug and held him close.

“I’m so sorry that this has been happening to you Harry, a boy as gorgeous as you shouldn’t have to deal with something like this.” The last part slipped out of Niall’s mouth and quickly covered his mouth.

Harry pulled away and looked at the boy; surprised more than anything at what Niall had said.

“You, you think that I’m gorgeous?” Harry asked confused.

Niall nodded.

“S-sorry it just sort of slipped out,” Niall looked away and put his head down.

Harry pulled the boy’s face back in his direction.

“I’m not mad; it’s just that no one has said that to me in such a long time.” Harry said sadly.

“Well I don’t really think I could top a story like that, but here goes. It started about three or four months ago when I was working a school project with a kid from school. We had just finished and out of the blue he just leaned in and kissed me. It didn’t last very long and before I knew it he had run out of the door and pretty much out of my life. The next day and from then on my life was a living hell. Kids started bullying me at school, calling me names and throwing punches whenever that they could.” Niall confessed with tears in his eyes.

Harry was stunned. How could such an innocent boy be going through so much hurt and pain? Why would anyone want to hurt him?

“My mother really loves me but she is totally oblivious to what is going on in my life. She doesn’t even know that I am bisexual.” Niall stated.

“In order to deal with all the pain and suffering that I was going through, I turned to cutting. It was the only constant thing in my life and it never left me.” Niall said.

Niall then pulled up his coat and shirt sleeves to show his scars.

“This one right here, I just did about an hour ago before I met you.” Niall continued.

Harry was shocked. He found someone else that had turned to cutting. Harry pulled up his sleeve and showed Niall his scars as well.

“This scar right here was because Louis had slapped me twice and then punched me in the stomach because I didn’t have dinner ready for him when he got home.” Harry said, crying.

Niall pulled Harry into a hug and told him that everything was going to be alright. He wasn’t going to let anyone hurt him anymore. Whatever it took, he was going to make sure that Louis would never hurt him again.

**PRESENT DAY**

Niall and Harry arrived at their hotel. They checked in with the front desk and then rode the elevator to the penthouse suite. They couldn’t believe that they were finally here. Harry unlocked the door and then carried Niall across the threshold. He threw him on the bed and started kissing him. He pushed into the kiss and was glad when Niall opened his mouth. Harry explored Niall’s mouth with his tongue but had to stop so they both could breathe.

“I love you babe,” Harry said to Niall.

Niall smiled at his new husband. He stroked his curly brown locks and got lost in his emerald green eyes.

“I love you too, with all of my heart until the day we die.” Niall said back.

Harry smiled showing off his dimples. He gently stroked his husband’s cheek and leaned in and kissed him passionately on those fluffy pink lips of his. It made him think back to the day that he kissed Niall for the very first time.

**FLASHBACK**

Harry’s POV

It was Christmas morning. Louis was out doing god knows what and frankly Harry didn’t really care. He had plans with Niall today. They had a big day planned and he couldn’t wait.

Harry got up off the couch and went back to his room to grab some clothes to shower. He hopped in the shower and turned it on as hot as he could handle and was thinking about the day ahead. He hadn’t cut himself since the night that he met Niall and they spent hours talking to each other until it was getting really late and Niall had to go home so his mother wouldn’t worry.

Harry climbed out of the shower and was immediately greeted with a slap to the face. Great, Louis was indeed home.

“What, the fuck, are you doing?” Louis raised his voice at Harry.

“If you must know, I have plans that don’t include you!” Harry raised his voice back.

SMACK!!!!!!

That remark gave Harry a well-deserved smack across the face.

“DON’T YOU DARE TALK THAT WAY TO ME!!!” Louis yelled.

“What has gotten into you!? What happened to the Louis that I fell in love with seven months ago? Where is that Louis?” Harry pleaded.

Harry braced himself for another hit, but it didn’t come. He opened his eyes and saw tears falling down Louis face.

“I, I don’t know. He’s long gone now and I don’t think he will ever come back.” Louis said. With that he left, and it was the last time that Harry ever saw him.

Harry got dressed and called up Niall. He said he would be there to pick him up in ten minutes. He hung up the phone, grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

He arrived at Niall’s house a short time later and smiled when the Irish boy climbed into the passenger seat.

“You ready?” Harry asked.

“Definitely!” Niall responded.

They day had been going by very well. They went shopping at the local mall and grabbed some lunch while they were there. Harry had bought Niall a nice shirt, while Niall had bought Harry a watch. They ate dinner at one of Niall’s favorite restaurants and were now skating at an outdoor rink, holding hands, having the time of their lives.

It felt like hours when they finally decided to call it a night. They skated off and took off their skates. As Niall was getting up, he was greeted with a kiss by Harry. Niall didn’t push him off nor did he want the kiss to end. It was absolutely wonderful. When the kiss ended, Niall looked at Harry.

“Mistletoe.” As Harry pointed to the mistletoe above their heads.

Niall laughed and then pulled Harry into another kiss. He opened his mouth and allowed Harry to explore it with his tongue. It was truly the best kiss of his life and he didn’t want it to end. But it had to, so that they could breathe!

“Best kiss of my life,” Harry said while holding Niall’s face.

“Best kiss of your life so far!” Niall giggled.

“Merry Christmas Niall!” Harry said.

“Merry Christmas Harry,” Niall responded with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys like the story so far? Comment on it and tell me what you think should happen and I might put it in the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long chapter but I couldn't figure out where to end it. Hope you guys enjoy! Tell me what you think so far.

Chapter Three

 

Niall was awakened the next day by their hotel alarm going off. The day was finally here, their honeymoon to Costa Rica! He was so excited. He shut off the alarm and gently kissed Harry on the lips to wake him up.

“Wake up beautiful,” Niall said softly.

Harry stretched and looked at those blue eyes of Niall’s. He smiled showing off his dimples like usual.

“Good morning baby,” He said smiling. Harry leaned up and kissed Niall.

“Well, we better get ready. We have been dreaming about this trip for years!” Harry said.

Niall agreed and they both jumped into the shower session. They never really get anything accomplished when they are in the shower together, they just usually end up making out and having sex before one of them gets out so the other one can finish. Today was no different as Harry screwed Niall’s brains out. When Harry gets out, he turns on the radio and hears their song playing.

 _I think about the years I’ve spent just passing through_  
I’d like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You’ve been there you understand  
It’s all part of a grander plan that is coming true.

Harry smile and was reminded to the time that Niall and him had first heard the song together. They had been dating for about four months and were on the seventh date at the local fair.

**FLASHBACK**

“Come Harry, hurry up or we are going to miss the concert!” Niall pleaded as he was pulling Harry’s hand through the crowd of people so they could get to the concert that the fair was putting on.

“Calm down Niall, the concert isn’t for another thirty minutes, I think that we will be okay,” Harry said laughing.

He was really falling for this boy _HARD_ and he couldn’t be happier.

“Didn’t you hear, Rascal Flatts is going to be here? We have to see the concert Harry!” Niall said excitedly.

Harry chuckled. Niall knew how to be cute when he wanted to be.

“Calm down babe, we won’t be late,” Harry said to the blond Irishman.

Niall turned and looked at the curly haired boy.  He smiled his toothy smile and kissed Harry. Harry kissed him back and they made their way to the concert.

Harry and Niall were having so much fun at the concert. It was absolutely amazing. Then, Rascal Flatts started to play a slow song and Niall’s face lit up as he pulled Harry in close to him.

 _I set out a narrow way many years ago_  
Hoping to find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn’t see how every sign pointed me straight to you.

Harry and Niall were holding each other close, heads touching with smiles on their faces. Harry had that gleam in his eyes, a gleam that Niall knew all too well. A gleam he knew how much Harry loved him.

“Niall, you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I wouldn’t even be alive right now if it wasn’t for you. This song, this song right here, really describes my life until I met you. If we ever get married, I would love to have this song for our wedding.” Harry finished with tears in his eyes.

Niall wiped the tears from his lover’s eyes. He smiled and kissed the boy gently on the lips. He was smitten with the boy and nothing in the world was going to change that. He held the curly-haired boy in his hands and stroked his cheek. He pecked his lips and smiled.

“Harry, I feel absolutely the same way about you and I don’t ever want you to leave my life. I wouldn’t be alive either if it wasn’t for you. I was on my way to the bridge that day to kill myself, that is until I met you. There was just something about you that drew me in and I didn’t ever want to leave your side. I truly believe that you are my soul mate and I love you so much Harry.” Niall responded, tears flowing down his face.

Harry cried as well. He kept kissing the boy, his one true love had shown up out of nowhere and he couldn’t be happier.

 _I think about the years I’ve spent just passing through_  
I’d like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand you’ve been there you understand  
It’s all part of a grander plan that is coming true.

 _Every long lost dream led me to where you are_  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true   
That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you

Harry and Niall smile at each other. They kiss and hug each other close and continue to slow dance as the song goes on.

“So I take it then that you want this song at our possible wedding?” Harry asked.

Niall nodded his head. Harry’s face beamed with excitement. He was so happy. He kissed Niall right then and there and vowed that he would be with him until the day that they died.

 _Now I’m just rolling home into my lover’s home_  
This much I know is true   
That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you

The song had finished and both Harry and Niall were crying. It wasn’t a sad crying but a happy crying.

**PRESENT DAY**

“Baby hurry up! We are going to miss our flight!” Niall shouted at Harry in the bathroom.

“I’ll be out in a minute babe!” Harry shouted back.

Harry finished up in the bathroom and opened the door to see his husband smiling at him.

“What?” Harry asked him.

“Nothing, your beauty just never ceases to amaze me.” Niall responded.

Harry smiled. He kissed Niall that quickly turned into a make-out session. Harry’s hand was tracing down Niall’s abdomen until he came to his waistband. He grabbed Niall’s member that was getting increasingly hard the more that they were fooling around.

“I think we have time for a quickie, don’t we?” Harry asked.

Niall smiled and nodded his head; after all, their flight wasn’t leaving for another two hours.

They quickly resumed to kissing each other and Harry took off Niall’s shirt. He started kissing down Niall’s chest and abs and finally came to the boy’s waistband. He tugged at the boys pants and both his pants and boxers came down. Niall’s cock slapped against his stomach and Harry giggled. He quickly took Niall’s cock into his mouth and started sucking him. Niall moaned really load. He always loved it when Harry would give him a blowjob, it was the best.

Harry started sucking more and then took his mouth off Niall’s cock and a loud _POP_ was heard.

“Fuck that feels so good Harry!” Niall muttered struggling to breathe.

Harry returned to sucking Niall’s cock. He licked his piss slit which made Niall moan even more. He loved teasing him, it was so much fun. Harry was starting to notice that his pants were beginning to get wet. He pulled his pants down and started stroking himself. He was quickly greeted by a hand stopping him.

“No no Mr. Horan, I have some plans for you!” Niall said to him with a quirky smile.

Harry was a little upset to say the least, but he stopped because he knew that he was about to be in for the ride of his life.

Harry stopped sucking Niall’s cock and Niall quickly turned Harry over. He made Harry suck on his fingers, which he then stuck in his arse, where he was stroking Harry’s prostate. Harry was in utter bliss from the pleasure that his husband was giving him. Niall always knew how to make him moan in ecstasy.

“Niall, please, no more teasing, I can’t take it,” Harry screamed.

Niall smiled. He had him right where he wanted him. Niall lubed up his dick and then thrust into Harry, which elicited a moan from the curly haired boy.

“Oh yes, fuck me faster,” Harry pleaded with him.

“My pleasure,” Niall replied.

He began fucking Harry faster and faster. Harry began pushing back keeping up with Niall’s rhythm. His cock was aching under him, but he knew as soon as he touched it, it would all be over.

“Niall I’m so close, cum with me!” Harry moaned.

Niall smiled. He began picking up the pace as the familiar feeling started in him. He was close and could tell that Harry was first.

Harry was the first to cum. He shot three or four ropes of cum that landed on his abdomen and the bed below him. His butt clenched on Niall and that’s all it took for Niall to cum inside him. He shot four long spurts of cum inside Harry and collapsed when it was all over. Niall and Harry both smiled and began kissing again.

“Well, looks like I need a shower, would you like to join me babe?” Harry asked.

Niall kissed Harry and nodded his head. They both jumped into the shower.

Twenty minutes later they had checked out of their hotel and were now in a taxi on the freeway to the airport. Harry took Niall’s hand into his own as they fingers interlaced with each other. Niall smiled his usual toothy grin. Niall always seemed to get lost in Harry’s emerald green eyes. He loved everything about him, his curly brunette hair, his eyes, and his hot body with abs that made Niall’s mouth water. But what Niall loved the most about Harry was his dimples. He didn’t know what it was, but he couldn’t get enough of Harry’s dimples.

“Everything okay babe?” Harry asked him.

“Everything is perfect Mr. Horan. I was just thinking about the first time that I actually fell in love with you. It was the best day of my life.” Niall said.

Harry smiled. He remembered that day very well. It was a day that he would never forget.

**FLASHBACK**

Harry’s POV

Niall and Harry had only been dating for about a two months. Niall had moved in with Harry after Louis had moved out and left Harry. Harry didn’t really care, he was happy with Niall. Niall had finishing his last year in school and had come home to find that Harry had dinner waiting for him when he got there. Harry was all dressed up all except for his adorable beanie on his head.

Harry had been planning this all day. He wanted to make this day special. He and Niall had been dating for two months now as today was their anniversary. He had it all planned out. He was going to cook him a nice dinner, take him out to the place where they had their first kiss, the ice rink downtown and afterwards he was planning on telling Niall that he loved him.

Niall had come home that day after school and Harry smiled at him. He could tell by the shock on Niall’s face that he wasn’t suspecting any of this.

“Happy anniversary baby!” Harry beamed.

Niall smiled. He dropped his bag and ran to jump in Harry’s arms. He kissed him on the lips ever so sweetly.

“You did all of this for me?” Niall asked cutely.

“Yep, I wanted this day to be special.” Harry replied with a smile.

Niall kissed Harry again. He was smitten with Harry. Words couldn’t really explain what he was feeling with him. It was the best feeling in the world. Niall had fallen _HARD_ for Harry and he could see his future with him.

“Well I seem to be a bit underdressed, now don’t I?” Niall smiled.

Niall jumped off Harry and ran to their room so he could change. He tried to find the best thing possible and eventually settled on a nice button down shirt, khakis and his favorite snapback. He emerged from the bedroom and Harry smiled.

“You look absolutely adorable!” Harry smiled.

Niall blushed. Harry always knew how to say the right thing.

They sat down together and ate their dinner. A lot of talking was passed back and forth. Harry asked about Niall’s day and Niall told him about a test that he had coming up. They talked for what felt like hours but really it was only half an hour. They finished their food and Niall was excited for their other plans.

Twenty minutes later, they were downtown to the spot where they had their very first “date” so called. Niall recognized where they were instantly.

“Harry, this is where you first kissed me!” Niall beamed.

Harry smiled.

“I know babe that is why we are you, there is something that I wanted to tell you.” Harry said stumbling.

“What is it?” Niall asked.

Harry didn’t know how to say it. He would open his mouth, but then closed it because it didn’t seem right. He finally found the words that he wanted to say.

“Niall, from the moment that we met three months ago, I knew you were the person I could picture the rest of my life with. I have enjoyed spending every waking minute that I can with you and I get so upset when you are at school every day. My face lights up as soon as you come home and can give you a million kisses that you deserve. I guess what I am really trying to say is that I love you Niall.” Harry finished.

Niall smiled. He was waiting for this day. He was waiting for Harry to say these exact words. The truth was, Niall loved Harry too. He loved him pretty much since he met him.

“Oh Harry, I love you too, with all my heart!” Niall answered.

Harry smiled. He took Niall’s face in his hand and kissed him.

**PRESENT DAY**

They were finally at the airport. They gathered their bags from the taxi and went through all the security, let their bags be boarded onto the plane, and were now waiting to be able to board the plane.

“Can you believe that we are finally going to Costa Rica?” Niall asked.

Harry nodded.

“I know, I am so excited to be going, and it makes it even better that I am spending it with you!” Harry answered.

Niall kissed Harry. It eventually turned into a full make-out session but they were interrupted by someone coughing at them.

“Do you guys mind?” The stranger said to them.

Niall and Harry both gave him a dirty look then quickly resumed kissing. The other man just sighed seeing that it was a losing battle.

They heard an announcement over the speaker that their flight was now boarding. They grabbed their tickets and handed them to the lady at the desk. They quickly found their seats and waited for the long plane ride to take them to their honeymoon.

 

It was a long flight but they were finally here. They got off the plane and retrieved their luggage from the carousel. They picked up their keys for their rental car and loaded their luggage in the trunk. Niall took the keys and they headed off towards their hotel.

Harry turned on the radio and one of Niall and Harry’s favorite songs was playing. It was another love song that they shared.

 _I can feel the magic floating in the air_  
being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face  
And I’ve never been this swept away

 _On my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze_  
When I’m lying wrapped up in your arms  
The world just fades away  
The only thing I hear is the beating of your heart

Harry took Niall’s hand and began to cry. Niall looked over at him and couldn’t but help but cry as well.

“I n-never t-thought I w-would be h-here.” Harry sobbed.

Niall pulled the car over.

“Hush baby, it’s all right. I’m here for you.” Niall cooed.

Harry buried his head in Niall’s chest. He couldn’t help it. Niall was the greatest thing that anyone could have given him. He brought the smile back to his face that had long been gone because of Louis. He just kept wondering what would have happened if Niall had never showed up at the bridge that day?

“What’s got you so upset baby?” Niall asks.

“It’s just that, what would have happened to me if you hadn’t showed up at the bridge when you did?” Harry confessed.

That question took Niall by surprise. He had been thinking that himself. The truth was, if he hadn’t met Harry at the bridge that day, Niall wouldn’t be alive either.

“That doesn’t matter, what matters is that I am with the hottest and sweetest man that I have ever met, and I am proud to call him my husband.” Niall answered.

Harry looked up at him and smiled. Niall wiped the tears from Harry’s face and pecked his lips.

“Now then, how about we get on with our honeymoon huh?” Niall asked with a grin.

 

They arrived at their hotel a short time later. They checked in with the front desk and rode the elevator to their room. It was a really beautiful room. It had a living room, a kitchen and a nice master bedroom.

“Well, what should we do first?” Niall asked.

Harry grinned at Niall, a devilish look in his eye.

“I can think of something.” Harry responded.

Harry approaches his husband, kissing him heatedly on the lips. Niall moaned into Harry’s mouth. It seemed like most of the time that Harry was the dominate one and he didn’t mind at all. Harry was so hot in the sac that he put up with it. No one had ever made love to him like he had.

Harry was removing Niall’s shirt now. He started kissing his neck and then he would lick around Niall’s nipples which elicited a moan on Niall’s part. After doing that for a while, he started kissing his way down Niall’s chest and made his way to Niall’s happy trail. It turned Harry on so much that Niall had a happy trail. He loved them, it made Niall look sexy. He pulled down Niall’s pants and boxers, which made Niall’s dick slap against his stomach. Harry and Niall both chuckled.

Harry quickly took Niall’s throbbing member into his mouth. Niall moan Harry’s name in ecstasy. Harry was bobbing up and down on Niall’s dick with such ease. He would stop every once in a while and lick the tip of Niall’s dick. Niall grabbed the top of Harry’s head, grabbing onto his curly locks. It was something that Niall always did, and it turned Harry on.

“Harry, Harry please,” Niall begged.

Harry looked up at Niall and smiled. He loved teasing him because he knew how much Niall hated it.

“What?” Harry asked giggling.

“Please, I can’t take it. I need you. NOW!” Niall cried out.

Harry was happy to oblige. He grabbed the lube from the night stand, and without even thinking, plunged his dick into Niall.

Niall moaned out in pure bliss. He started to get sweaty, both of them moaning. Harry leaned down and bit Niall’s lower lip. He loved teasing the blonde, it always made him feel like the dominate one in the relationship. Niall started keep up with Harry’s thrusting and matched his movements to his. Niall’s dick was starting to ache, but he knew that if he even touched it, that would be it. Harry picked up his speed.

“I-I’m c-close,” Harry muttered.

That was all Niall needed to hear. He stroked his dick once and his orgasm hit him. He shot out five ropes of cum that covered both his and Harry’s abdomen. Harry hit his orgasm at the same time and released his orgasm into his husband.

Harry pulled out of Niall and collapsed next to him panting.

“That was so great,” Niall said smirking. “I love you so much babe.” Niall said.

“I love you too hun.” Harry responded.

They both drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter Four

_Harry’s POV_

My eyes fluttered open and saw Niall cuddled into my chest, his soft snores echoing throughout the room. I just smiled and brushed the hair out of his eyes. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. I know I sound like a creep but I love watching him sleep. He began to stir and then his eyes began to open. He mumbled “Good Morning,” to me in his sexy morning voice. I loved his morning voice, it made his Irish accent more pronounced and it was much thicker, he knew this and he loved to tease me about it all the time.

“How about we take a shower and then started on our honeymoon?” I asked him.

He just nodded and pecked my lips a couple of times and then got up and trudged over to the bathroom. I made sure to smack his bare ass as he walked by, he yelped and looked at me and I just giggled. His face blushed and I just giggled again. I got up from the bed and followed him into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later after a hot make-out session in the shower and after getting all clean, we both stepped out of the shower and got ourselves ready for the day. Today we had a hike through the mountains scheduled and a zip lining trip once we got to the top. It was going to be a fun day, and it was going to make it even better that I was spending it with Niall.

“Babe, what do you think I should wear today?” Niall asked me.

I walked over to the dresser and pulled out a nice pair of shorts, and a red V-neck t-shirt. He just smiled and pecked me on the lips again and I just smiled into the kiss.

“Thought this might work since we are hiking and it is rather hot outside today,” I explained to him as I was grabbing my clothes as well. I was also wearing a pair of shorts and a nice button down shirt. My swallow tattoos could easily be seen and I did it on purpose because I knew it drove Niall crazy.

He looked at me and noticed my tattoos showing and I saw him lick his lower lip. It is going to be so much fun teasing him today.

“See something that you like babe?” I asked teasingly.

He just blushed and nodded his head.

“Can’t you button up your shirt, you know what those tattoos do to me,” he said softly.

I had no intention of buttoning up my shirt, instead I unbuttoned another slot and I saw him lick his lips again. Yep, this was going to be a fun day.

-*-

We left our room a short while later and climbed into our rental car and made our way toward the mountain that we would be hiking at. Instead of turning on the radio, we decided to just talk. Niall really surprised me with one of his questions as we got further into our conversations.

“Harry babe, there is something serious I wanted to ask you,” Niall said almost with concern in his voice.

“Is there something wrong?” I asked him, a hint of fear in my voice.

“In a way, yes but I promise it is a good thing,” he reassured me.

“Go on,” I told him.

“Well I have been thinking. I love you with all my heart and have for the past seven years that we have known each other. I am so happy that we are married, but I feel like something is missing. Something that could make our family much better.” He explained. At this moment he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

“What I am trying to say Haz, is how would you feel about adding a baby to our family?” he asked me with excitement in his voice.

My face lit up. I couldn’t believe he was asking this. This topic had been on my mind for weeks but I wanted to save it until after the wedding, even at least until after we got back from our honeymoon.

“Of course Ni, nothing would make me happier,” I exclaimed with glee.

He looked relieved by my answer. He kissed the top of my hand and we went on to discuss when we could possibly have this child. We couldn’t decide if we wanted a surrogate or if we wanted to adopt a child. In the end, we settled on a surrogate mother, because Niall wanted the child to have my green eyes and I happily agreed on the condition that if we had another child, it would have his blue eyes or at least his hair.

We finally arrived where we needed to be and climbed out of the car. I grabbed our hiking gear from the trunk and we set off to hike the beautiful mountain.

The hike was simply amazing. We found this really old walking bridge and of course we had to take a picture together on it. Afterwards, we came to the spot where we could go kayaking, but we opted to canoe together instead because neither one of us wanted to kayak in the first place. After the long canoe trip, we discovered a hidden waterfall along a deserted hiking trail. It was simply breathtaking and I begged Niall to let us stay for a little while and swim. He happily agreed on the condition that we could skinny dip. I just smiled and chucked off my clothes and jumped in the water.

Niall quickly followed suit and joined me in the water. We had a water fight and then Niall swam over to me and draped his arms behind my head. He kissed me then, and it was a kiss full of pure love and passion. We didn’t deepen the kiss, we just sort of made out in a sense without any tongue action. It was truly blissful and I felt like the happiest man in the world.

“I love you so much babe,” Niall said to me. He kissed me again and I smiled into the kiss before I responded to him.

“I love you so much too babe, if it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be here right now. I guess you can say that you are my guardian angel.” I told him.

He had a tear in his eye and I just wiped it away and kissed him softly on the lips. This was turning out to be the best honeymoon ever.

We swam for a little bit longer and then got out and sunbathed so that we could put our clothes back on.

We hiked further up the mountain and came to the spot where I zip lining trip was waiting for us. I could tell that Niall was really nervous and I just took his hand into mine and told him that everything was going to be okay.

It really was okay. The thrill of the whole thing was incredible; I have never had such an adrenaline rush in my life. Niall actually enjoyed himself as well and was laughing the whole way down.

When he finally got to the bottom, I just ran and jumped into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his torso and kissed him passionately on the lips. He just chuckled and responded to the kiss. We finally broke apart and I had forgotten my mission to tease Niall today. I guess I had to give up on that since we did go skinny dipping at the hidden waterfall.

All-in-all it was a good day and we were both glad to be back at the hotel. I suggested the idea of using the hot tub to relax our sore muscles and Niall happily agreed.

The hot water did wonders on my muscles and I was glad that I suggested the idea. Niall just curled up into me and I was just gently stroking his hair when I thought back to that magical night to when all of this happened, the night that Niall proposed to me. It was the happiest day of my life.

**FLASHBACK**

Niall and I had been dating for six years now and I was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to propose to me. I dropped hints to him all the time. I was happy being with him, but I wanted to be able to permanently call him mine by marrying him.

It was Christmas and I had to work most of the day. I wasn’t too happy about it but Niall didn’t seem to mind. The work day just dragged on and I couldn’t wait until I would be in Niall’s arms again. I was wondering if Niall forgot that today was our six year anniversary. I just put it out of my mind because Niall hadn’t forgotten the other five, so he wasn’t going to forget this one.

I got home and called out to Niall, but he didn’t respond. I found a note taped to the fridge and I quickly inspected it to see what it said.

_Haz, meet me downtown at the ice rink where we shared our first kiss. I have a nice surprise for you and be sure to dress nice, I want this night to be special._

_Love,_   
_Ni._

I smiled, so he really didn’t forget after all. I quickly showered and changed into something nice. I won’t get into details on what I was wearing but trust me when I say that it was a nice outfit. I climbed into my car and headed off to the ice rink with happiness in my heart.

_Niall’s POV_

I was EXTREMsdELY nervous about tonight. I was planning on proposing to Haz tonight and I wanted to make sure everything was perfect. He had been dropping hints for months about marriage and I had to keep changing the subject because I had already planned on asking him but I wanted to make it special, so I chose the day that we had our first kiss together. Christmas of 2011. It was the best night of my life and I found the one that I had been waiting my whole life for.

I had everything planned out. There was a nice dinner waiting for us, then we were going to ice skate afterwards, share a special kiss under the mistletoe and then I was going to propose to him after.

When I saw Harry’s car coming around the corner, my nervousness only grew. I hope he would say yes to what I was going to ask him, even though I already knew the answer to that one.

Harry stepped out of the car and he was absolutely breathtaking. His green eyes shimmered in the lights of the big Christmas tree that was in the ice rink and his dimples were absolutely perfect. He smiled at me and I felt my stomach get butterflies, how does he keep doing this to me after all these years?

“Hey baby, I missed you,” I said to him as I kissed him on the lips. He smiled at me and said that he missed me too.

“Happy anniversary baby,” he said to me. I smiled and kissed him again and told him the same thing.

We ate dinner and it was perfect beside the fact that I was sweating so much because of how nervous I was. Harry noticed and he kept asking if I was alright and I told him everything was fine but I knew that he didn’t believe me.

After we had finished ice skating, I brought him over to the same spot where we shared our first kiss. It was perfect when he smiled at me and leaned in. It was like all the years ago when he kissed me for the first time. This was it, time for the big proposal.

“Haz, there is something that I want to ask you,” I mumbled to him.

“What is it babe?” he asked me.

I got down on one knee and I heard him gasp.

“Harry, ever since I met you that night six years ago, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You are perfect in every way and you complete me like no one has ever completed me before. When you climbed out of the car just a little bit ago, your eyes just shined from all the lights and your dimples were so cute and then you smiled at me. I won’t lie when I say that every time you smile, you give me butterflies. Even after six years, you still have the effect on me. I love waking up to you every morning and kissing you like there is no tomorrow. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Harry. So all I have to say is, will you do the honor of marrying me and making my life complete?” I finished my speech and was completely out of breath.

There were tears in Harry’s eyes and he just smiled at me. He extended his hand so that I could place the ring on his finger.

“Of course I will Niall, I’ve wanted to spend the rest of my life with you since I met you.” He told me. I pulled him in for a kiss and I felt like the luckiest man on earth.

“Merry Christmas Ni,” Harry said to me.

“Merry Christmas Haz,” I smiled and sealed our love with a kiss.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall teases Harry at the beach, and Harry will have to punish him for it when they get back to the hotel room

Chapter Five

I woke up to soft snores filling the room and a weight on my chest. I smiled when I saw Niall all curled up into my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair and I could see the corners of his mouth lift up into a smile.

I kissed him gently on the head and I felt him stir.

“If you’re going to wake me up this early, there had better be sex involved,” he mumbled in his sexy morning voice.

I groaned from the sound of his voice and I heard him chuckle. His eyes fluttered open and I was met with the bluest eyes ever. I could never get used to seeing his eyes looking at me every day, love written all over them.

I pulled his face up to mine and pecked him gently on the lips. He smiled into my kiss and ran his tongue along my lower lip. I pulled away though being the tease that I was.

“Hey!” he puts.

I smirk at him and get up from the bed, exposing my naked torso.

“Not this morning babe,” I chuckle.

He glares at me and then gets up out of bed as well. He walks over to the dresser and pulls out a pair of white chinos, a blue shirt and khaki shorts.

“What are we going to do today?” he asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. We had been on our honeymoon for almost a week now, and we were running out of things that we could do.

“You want to go to the beach?” he asks me.

I nod my head and pull out a pair of trunks from the dresser and kiss him again.

 

When we got to the beach, it was busier than we thought that it would be. Niall and I look at each other and just shrug and go to find an empty spot on the beach for our huge towel and umbrella that we recently bought.

We found an empty spot and I asked Niall to rub tanning lotion on my back since I couldn’t reach. He agreed and had me turn over on my stomach.

I was laying there, my head resting on my arms that were crossed underneath me and Niall was spreading lotion on my back. I moaned as soon as his hands made contact with my back. I heard Niall gulp and I giggled.

Niall got this idea in his head that it would be absolutely hilarious to turn me on while we were in a public beach. It started with the simple rubbing the lotion on my back but then he started caressing my thighs and sides and he got a moan out of me. He bent down and whispered in my ear,” Am I turning you on Haz.”

“You know you are, you wanker,” I snarl.

He laughs and continues rubbing the lotion on my back and then lies down next to me. Fucker!

I continue to lay on my back, so I can get an even tan and Niall starts rubbing oil over his arms and when he catches me looking at him he winks.

He then starts to slowly rub it over his chest and abdomen obviously teasing me in the process. He runs his fingers over his nipple, playing with them a little bit. I let out a soft moan from watching him again and he chuckles finishing what he was doing. Wanker!

We laid there for a few hours, enjoying the sun when I hear Niall’s stomach grumble.

“You want to go and get something to eat?” I ask him.

He nods his head and he helps me clean everything up. We climb back into our rental car and end up at this nice little café along the beach that had some authentic Costa Rican cuisine. Niall and I enjoyed the meal very much and would think about coming back before we left to go back home.

I suggested to Niall that we could finish the day by watching movies in our hotel room and then ordering room service for dinner to which he happily agreed, him not knowing my other plan for him teasing me all day.

As soon as the door to our hotel room shut, I grab Niall and slammed him against the wall. My lips crashed to his and we had an intense snogging session right there. I bit his lower lip, which caused him to let out a loud moan. I quickly darted my tongue in his mouth and we both fought for dominance.

Niall jumped up into my arms at this point and wrapped his legs around my waist. I turned around and walked us to the bed and dropped him there. He looked up at me, lust clearly visible in his eyes and I growled at him. I leaned down and whispered in his ear this time, “It’s time for me to punish you for teasing me today.” I heard him gulp.

I went over to the dresser and pulled out a couple of ties and then I turned to him and smirked. I saw a look of horror wash over his face and I knew that I had him.

I jumped on the bed and tied his wrists to the bedpost.

“This will teach you to tease me in public,” I snarled.

I then attacked his lips with mine, digging my hand into the back of his head through his hair. He moaned into my mouth again and I darted my tongue in. I started grinding my hips down onto him and he bucked up into me in response. I started kissing his neck then, leaving a nice lovebite for him to remember this.

I ripped his shirt in half, throwing it across the room and then attacking his chest with kisses. I licked down his chest, making my way to his treasure trail. I started palming him through his shorts and he let out a loud moan.

“Don’t tease me Harry, p-please,” he begged.

I looked up at him and glared. I slowly pulled his shorts and underwear off and threw them off the bed. I hovered my mouth over his hard and throbbing member, letting my breath fan over it. He tried to shove it towards my mouth but I pulled away.

“Ah ah ah, you can’t do that or you won’t get anything,” I smirk.

He whines but then just nods his head. I then take his member into my mouth, slowly licking down his shaft, surrounding it with my tongue. He thrusts up into my mouth from the contact and I should say something to him for that, but I will let it slide this time. I bob my head up and down, using my free hand to wrap around his cock that I can’t get with my mouth.

I continue doing this, until I know that he is about to cum, then I pull away and he whines again.

I smile at him before pulling off my clothes, slowly and teasingly before throwing them across the room. I grab a bottle of lube and lube up his dick so that it will slide easier into me. I lower myself down on him and groan from the feeling of it filling me up.

“Jesus fuck, you’re so tight,” Niall moans out.

I can feel my cheeks hit his pubes and then I raise myself up again and then slam back down. Niall starts to match my thrusts with his own and soon we have a steady rhythm going. I start to slam myself down, faster and harder, loving the feeling that his cock is giving my prostate.

I start to stroke my throbbing member; my orgasm will soon be approaching me.

“I’m not going to make it much longer Harry,” Niall moans.

 I don’t even have time to say anything before I am releasing my load all over his chest and stomach, some of it even manages to land on his face. I feel Niall release his load into me after that and we both ride out our orgasms, before I collapse onto his chest.

“God that was so hot,” Niall says, catching his breath.

I nod my head and undo his wrists and then he wraps his arms around me.

“Looks like I will have to tease you more often,” he chuckles.

I grin up at him and place a nice peck to his lips.

I would definitely not disagree with him on that one.


End file.
